the Blood of Olympus
by Parker and Me
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have escaped Tartarus, and now the crew on the Argo II are flying to Athens to stop Gaea in the final battle. Meanwhile, Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge, and a forty foot tall statue of Athena are off to stop the Romans and Greeks from going to war. Can they stop Mother Earth? I'm making it T just to be safe! (This is my first fanfic, please review and enjoy!)
1. Percy I

Percy

Percy stood by the mast of the ship, breathing the open air like it was a life-saving medication. Ever since Tartarus, the world, the earth seemed like a dream. Ironic, considering Mother Earth herself was trying to kill them all. He watched the landscape fly by below them as they, well, flew by.

The ship was once again damaged by (surprise, surprise!) Gaea's minions. Stymphalian Birds attacked. Festus and Leo torched them, and then sent them away with the ships horn, but they still damaged the oars, and Leo said they would need to stop for supplies before they could travel by sea again. It was early morning, but Percy wasn't tired. He watched the sun come up over the ridges of some hills below. The sun got bigger, and it seemed to get closer, and closer, and closer. Too late, Percy hit the alarm bell. The crew ran upstairs. Percy had just enough time to yell,

"DUCK!" A huge fireball smashed into the deck, right where Annabeth's head had been. It crashed into the main mast and set it on fire. The automatic sprinkler systems went on, drenching everyone. But that was the least of their worries. A serpentine creature, as big as a school bus, looked down on them. It had glowing yellow eyes and rows of jagged white teeth. Beautiful green scales covered its hide, and its clawed feet grabbed onto the rails.

"The Ismenian Dragon!" yelled Annabeth, which she clearly thought explained everything. Seeing the bewildered looks on everyone else's faces, she continued. "Cadmus slayed it easily, but—" she swallowed, and the serpent blew another ball of fire at the crow's nest. It fell, with a large crunching sound, on Hazel's foot. She screamed and Frank rushed over. "It was a son of Ares! Ares got mad at Cadmus for killing it, so he turned Cadmus into a snake!"

"No problem." Said Leo nervously, "we've dealt with sacred monsters before right?" He glanced at Piper and Jason.

"Yeah," said Piper, "but you don't have that netting, and I doubt it will listen to square dancing commands!" Percy had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. He stood looking at them, unaware, as the dragon got ready to fire.


	2. Leo II

**Hi again, hopefully I have gotten some views, but I can't really figure out how to see if I have... Sorry this chapter stinks, I needed to switch characters. I am not Rick Riordan, please review and enjoy!**

Leo

"Hey, over here!" The dragon turned, right on time, and a fireball flew at him. This was one of those times where Leo was super happy to be immune to fire. All he felt was a tickling sensation, and he imagined pushing the fire back. It responded. The flames shot back, and hit the serpent in its great, bulbous eye.

"That's new." The dragon roared in outrage, and spit another fireball at Leo. He threw it back. Spit, throw, spit, throw, spit, throw. They needed a new plan. Leo couldn't do this forever. Eventually he would tire out, or the dragon would realize his attack plan needed some revisions. Either way, this dragon blew fire, and his ship was made of wood. Everyone was watching Leo and the serpent like a tennis match, but they stopped when Leo glared at them. Frank and Jason tried to pry the crow's nest off Hazel's foot while Piper fed her ambrosia. Hazel ushered them away, oblivious to their refusal.

"Guys!" Leo yelled, as the dragon sent another fireball at him. "She's right, I need some help here!" Ignoring Frank's glares, he started yelling commands. "Jason; fly around and distract the dragon, take Percy with you. Frank; turn into something that can fly." They nodded. Frank shot into the air as a falcon and Jason and Percy flew up. The serpent couldn't decide who to crisp—the boys were like annoying flies he was dying to swat, but if he went after one, the other would stick it's sword in his eye. A puff of smoke flew from his nostrils.

"Hey, Leo, sexist much?" Piper had her cornucopia in her hand and was staring at the battle above.

"Not likely!" He yelled back, sprinting to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. A megaphone popped out of the console. "JASON! DROP PERCY!"

"What?" said Jason

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Annabeth. Percy looked down and nodded.

"DO IT NOW!" Jason just stood in the air looking stunned. Percy took advantage and slapped Jason's hand. He began freefalling through the air. Jason rolled over to avoid being burnt.

"LEO! What the—" He stopped as Percy landed safely in a river below.

"That river!" said Annabeth, whose eyes were as big as drachmas. Leo passed her the megaphone. "PERCY," she shouted to the tiny speck below, "LIKE WE LANDED IN TARTARUS!" Leo might've imagined it, but tiny little ant Percy nodded. Annabeth ran and jumped off the deck. Piper screamed, and Leo knew why. Annabeth had miscalculated, she wasn't going to make it- Jason and Frank abandoned chase but their wasn't enough time- suddenly, a giant wave jutted out from Percy's river and she landed.

"Oh my gods." Hazel breathed.

"I know. When I was going to crash land after the Boreads I had to craft a parachute in midair!" Leo scowled, and Piper swatted his arm.

"JASON, FRANK, GET BACK HERE!" The dragon wasn't paying attention to them anyway. He was focused on Percy and Annabeth below. With a flap of his leathery wings, he descended to the river. His plan was working so far, just as long as Annabeth knew what to do.


	3. Annabeth III

**I am so excited! I have views! *dies* Please, please, please review, constructional criticism is welcome. This is from Annabeth's POV, enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth

Falling was not fun. It felt like her heart was crawling up her windpipe. That was a stupid idea. She had just jumped, rocketing uncontrollably through the air. The daughter of Athena, found flattened by a river. She had miscalculated the angle, relying to much on the strong winds to help. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. Instead, a cushion of water enveloped her and gently carried her to the river.

"You're welcome" Percy said. She paddled over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You should be thanking me." she said, looking up at the dragon swerving down towards them.

"Yeah, why would that be?" As quick as a whip, she pulled him underwater. The river was murky, but she felt the heat of the flame above her and saw the eerie glow it cast on the water. The water was roughly ten feet deep, and they sank to the bottom. Annabeth gestured to her clamped mouth impatiently.

"Oh, yeah." She rolled her eyes as Percy made the bubble. She kept her mouth closed until it completely surrounded her.

"OK, so, here's how it goes. The dragon is, as I said, the Ismenian Dragon, son of Ares-"

"The dragon is Frank's brother?"

"Shut up. Anyway, this dragon guarded a river and killed the companions of Cadmus so Cadmus killed it by driving his sword down it's throat-"

"Couldn't it just swallow the sword?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like those circus people."

"No. As I was saying, the dragon died. The river was in Thebes, but I guess since it was reborn it chose a more secluded area away from the now more urban area of Thebes-"

"You're making me want to pop the air bubble. Get to the point" Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. Since the dragon is guarding the river, it will want-" Two feet above the bubble were rows of teeth, gnashing violently. She scrambled back, the bubble rotating like a hamster ball.

"To keep us away from the river! Move!" She felt incredibly silly, running in a bubble, but the dragon kept blasting them, singeing her eyebrows or scorching the underwater mud, but the dragon seemed hesitant to get in the water. It was like a fox outside the mouse hole, like in a nature documentary she'd watched. The fox had dug under the hold and found the nest and- she willed herself not to think about the gory mess of fur outside the den.

"We've just got to keep the dragon busy until the Argo is far enough away from the river, or Leo can ensnare it somehow."

"Alright," said Percy, drawing Riptide, "let's distract a dragon."


	4. Reyna IV

**Thanks to all for viewing! You rock! I will try to update around 5 times a week. Tell me if you want a certain POV character or god or something, and I'll try to incorporate that. I'd love to hear your feedback! I'm not sure if I should do Nico's POV, cuz he's supposed to be so mysterious and stuff. In this chapter we go to Reyna. Yay! Happy fun time! I am not Rick Riordan (duh). Enjoy!**

* * *

Reyna

Reyna was seriously annoyed. She was stuck with a bloodthirsty faun and a son of Pluto who did nothing but mope around, shadow travel, and pass out. She wasn't even sure if he ate. Didn't look like it. Meanwhile, Hedge consumed everything from salads to tin cans to some poor old lady's begonias. She hit her head on the tree she was sitting in. It was the middle of the night, and they were somewhere in Portugal. It was rocky and forested, but there were to many wild animals to sleep without a guard, and they were all to tired to take 2:00 am watch, so Reyna decided they should find somewhere high. The tree was tall, so Coach had trouble getting up it. He finally decided to climb the mountain to sleep on a ledge. They had taken hammocks to sleep in, but she had left hers below and climbed higher to watch the stars for a while. Moving aside the foliage, she thought of Camp Jupiter. She remembered walking through the town with Jason... Jason. She willed herself not to think of him.

_I only liked him because he was a praetor. _she told herself _It was often the case with other praetors and it rubbed off on me. _But another voice in her head interrupted. _No. You liked him for real. Remember how you felt when he smiled at you, how you laughed with him in the meetings, how-_

"Shut up." she said to herself. Jason was Greek now anyway. She could see it in his stance- how he no longer led, how he acted differently and called monsters by their Greek names. Jason seemed so much more relaxed and carefree- she really hated those Greeks. Now she was stuck with Zhang as praetor. Sighing, she climbed back down to her hammock and fell asleep.

Reyna woke up when an acorn fell on her head. She almost fell out of the tree she was in, but steadied herself. Something scurried down the tree. She rubbed her eyes, sure she was seeing things, and turned over, squinting, so she could see when it reached the ground below. It was- it was-

"Annabeth?" Nico asked in wonder. He was at the bottom of the tree with their supplies. From the way it looked, he had dropped a photograph on the roots in shock.

"Yeah." said Annabeth nonchalantly. "Who else would it be?"

_Annabeth? _Reyna thought, _That can't be Annabeth. _But it was, from her curly blonde hair to her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Annabeth giggled, which Reyna had never heard her do.

"What- what are you doing here?" asked Nico, "I thought you guys were going to Athens."

"Yeah, but Percy and I were bored, so we decided to check by!" Annabeth gave Nico a smile which didn't quite reach her cold, black eyes.

_Wait, _Reyna thought, _Annabeth has blue eyes..._

Annabeth smiled at Nico, who looked uncharacteristically upset. Suddenly, someone walked out from behind the tree. It was... it couldn't be... Percy Jackson smiled, his untidy black hair rippling in the wind. He leaned down and kissed Annabeth, who laughed cruelly at Nico. Nico stepped back, and Percy bent down and picked up the picture Nico had dropped. Reyna couldn't see what it was of, but Nico looked terrified. Smiling, Percy handed it to Annabeth who also grinned. She ripped the picture in half and stepped on it, making a little pouty face.

"Oopsie!" she said, still smiling. She and Percy kissed again, and Nico made the three fingered sign to ward off evil. Reyna knew what was going to happen before it did. She jumped down from her hammock and, thanks to her training, landed on her feet and one hand, like a cat, just as Riptide sprang to life in front of her. Without pausing to think, Reyna jabbed her knife in and out of Percy's torso and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Reyna killed Percy! Or did she? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)**


	5. Reyna V

**Hi. Now we find out who Percy and Annabeth really are. Dun, dun, dun. Seriously, whatever you suggest will probably make it into a chapter, so review! Copyright to RR blah blah blah. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Reyna

Her hand felt cold and hard as her knife clattered to the ground. But as she watched, Percy dissolved into the air. Nico sank to the ground.

"Creature." Reyna said to Annabeth, more bravely than she felt. "Show me your true ident-" But as Annabeth whirled around, she wasn't Annabeth. Her hair was chocolate and choppy, with little braids at the side. She removed a snowboarding jacket and stared at Reyna with beautiful multicolored eyes. Reyna felt her skin boil. Piper. She was everything Reyna could never be- beautiful, charismatic, oh, and with the guy Reyna had liked for years. Piper smiled.

"Hey, Reyna!'' Piper said, taking in Reyna's grimy appearance, "You're looking... nice." Reyna clenched her fists, though she felt like crying. She wasn't good enough for Jason; he had left her for this, this-

_Reyna, _a voice said in her mind, _this is completely irrational. These thoughts are unlike you. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy are on the ship. This isn't real._

"I've got someone I want you to meet!" crowed Not-Really-Piper. Without even looking, Reyna picked up her knife and threw it by the tree. Smoky Jason went up in the fog. Reyna was done being afraid.

"_I said show your true identity." _Piper snarled, drew out a blade of solid black with a gold hilt, and began to transform. Her body began to shrivel, her teeth grew black and pointed, and her clothes transformed into a tattered dress which oozed green liquid.

"Zelos." croaked Nico, then his eyes rolled up in his head. Reyna sighed. The old goat was off by the mountain, and the son of Pluto was passed out at her feet.

"Well, so much for company." she muttered as the hag advanced.

"What brings you here, demon?" Reyna asked

"Oh you should know!" it cackled, conjuring a snake out of midair and gnashing its teeth frenziedly as it bit off the snake's head. "Gaea, of course! I will feast of the envy of mortals for a thousand years!" Reyna drew her sword.

"Yeah, not on my watch."


	6. Hazel VI

**Hello, people of planet Earth. I have a question. For the number of views for your chapter, is that for people who have only clicked on that chapter or what? I'm so confused! Anyway, this one's from Hazel's POV, tell me who you want to POV next and it will probably happen! Please vote on my poll! I do not own PJ or anything, so smile, eat marshmallows, and enjoy!**

**(Sorry for typos/OCCness, my last story had a lot)**

* * *

Hazel

Leo sat in the meeting/dining room, typing on the camp-half blood screen which apparently converted into a wraparound SMART board. Taking his blue marker, he began drawing little pictures all over.

"Leo," asked Jason. "What on Earth is that?" Leo jumped back and made jazz hands. It was a diagram full of arrows and semicircles and stick figures and squiggly lines and cramped writing in the margins.

"Leo," repeated Jason, "What on Earth is that?" Leo smiled devilishly.

"That, my electrical friend, is our plan." Leo grinned again, and Hazel felt an urge to run away. Frank scooted back a few inches. Piper gripped Jason's arm. Only Jason wasn't unnerved, he looked rather resigned to his fate.  
"Alright, Leo." he said. "What's this plan?" Leo began to talk.

Hazel supposed Leo could have picked any plan, but after careful consideration in that twisted mind of his, he decided to come up with the one that would annoy the most people, especially Frank, who looked like someone had insulted his mother. She put a hand on his shoulder as he stared daggers at Leo.

"Come on," she said, gently tugging his arm, "humor him."

"I'd rather punch him in the face."

"I know, but he's in charge of the ship, so don't give him a reason to make your life miserable, 'kay?"

"Fine." said Frank. "Let's get this over with."

Hazel hung on to a magenta dragon as it swooped down below. The dragon below was busy with Percy and Annabeth, at least for the time being. Percy kept making jets of water just as the dragon was opening its mouth to breath fire, but eventually their luck would run out. She didn't want to think about that. Anyway, the magenta dragon was Frank. It looked like Valentine's day had thrown up on him, and Frank was not happy about it. They landed with a KER-THUMP, and Hazel slid off his purple wings to the grass below. Jason and Piper flew up above, waiting to drop and help in case needed. Leo stood on the deck above, laughing his head off. Frank saw this, shot fire at him, and rustled his wings in discontent when it it did absolutely nothing. The first dragon stood oblivious to this scene, sticking his head in the water like a duck after kelp. Hazel nodded, and Frank shot fire at the river. The other dragon whirled around, and Frank, rolling his eyes, looked over his shoulder and bat his eyes. At this point, even Hazel was trying not to laugh. The dragon completely forgot about Annabeth and Percy, and instead lumbered over to Frank and shot fire into the sky.

"Frank," sang Piper, laughing, "Be more flirtatious! You can't push true love!" Jason laughed so hard he almost dropped Piper.

"C'mon, Frank," she whispered into his ear, "You can do this! If Leo realizes he can't annoy you, maybe he'll stop!" She kissed him on his scaly cheek, and (giving a loud sigh) he lumbered towards a nearby cave.

"Animal magnetism!" shouted Jason from above. The other dragon trudged on persistently, an iota of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Eww." said Hazel from Frank's back, and Leo yelled, "Looks like you have competition!"

They had reached the cave. Hazel jumped off by the mouth of it as Frank went in and hid in a bush as the dragon lumbered by after her boyfriend. Now was where she came in. Reaching down into the bowels of the Earth, she felt around for any precious rock. This was what she had been afraid of. If she couldn't find anything... Suddenly, she felt a tugging sensation in her gut. A mountain of treasure rose through the Earth; piles of gold, heaps of silver, mounds of jewels, masses of ancient weapons. It covered the entire cave opening completely, as wide and sturdy as a brick wall, except for one tiny crack at the very top. The crevice lit up with fire and a tiny horsefly flew out of the crack, spiraling to the ground and landing as Frank. He closed his eyes and beads of sweat poured down his forehead. When he opened his eyes, the smallest of smiles was on his face.

"Never. Again."


	7. Percy VII

**Hey guys, sorry for the space between updates; I was going to yesterday but I had a school dance (in a Camp Jupiter shirt) so... Anyway... There is a reference to Demigod Diaries in here for those who read and enjoyed it. It's almost turkey day! Yay! And thanks to woopsiesimontheinternet for the review which made me decide to stop being lazy and update! I AM NOT RR. Enjoy! :)**

**Sorry for OOCness and tipos -(funny every time)**

Percy

Since the ship was damaged, Leo had decided to land where Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were, which was fine by Percy. In the sea he was in control; master of the sea, ruler of the creatures that dwelt there. In the air he felt so weak, so vulnerable and out of place; but, as soon as the oars got fixed he was home free. After the dragon he and Annabeth had shot out of the air in their little bubble and landed safely on the ground. It reminded him of their first kiss, which was somewhat bittersweet. During the past few months, everything had changed; no more Camp Half-Blood, no Grover, a new demigod camp, and, mostly, Jason. Percy felt ashamed, but he thought of himself pretty powerful. He was a son of one of the most powerful gods, the hero (sort of) of the Great Prophecy and the second Titan war, one of the seven demigods, and the second person ever to find their way out of Tartarus.

**A/N- I know there will be controversy about that, but Nico doesn't count because Gaea took him out to keep him hostage. Anyway...**

But now with 7 of them... he wasn't the hero anymore. Hazel could summon freaking illusions and grow mountains of gems from the ground, but she had her curse, and had come back from the dead... Frank could turn into animals of any kind, but he wasn't a really _traditional _hero. He was too insecure about himself and his powers, too prepared to fail. Leo joked and teased, but lately he had been more subdued, making witty marks only halfheartedly, his mind a world away. Piper's powers were cool, but she was also content with taking a backseat. Annabeth, well, Annabeth was a different story. Annabeth was part of him and his team. She made the plans, he screwed them up. Everyone worked together, but they all had their weaknesses, Percy as well, and they helped each other. And then there was Jason. His sandy blonde hair, his cool blue eyes- he even looked the part. He was the ideal leader, the perfect hero. Percy was no longer the star of the team. He sighed as he walked over to the Argo. Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason were sitting on the grass watching Leo rolling around laughing. Piper passed Annabeth a towel. He cursed himself. He was so wrapped up in his feelings he had completely forgotten that Annabeth couldn't stay dry in the water. He put his arm around her. She was shivering slightly in the warm Grecian weather, but she gave him a smile. Finally, Leo stopped laughing at Frank. He clutched his sides, gasping for air. Piper rolled her eyes and helped him up. He immediately keeled over again in a fit of silent giggles. Jason finally spoke.

"Leo says that we need supplies- some wood, gold, iron, and Snickers, for some reason. There's a village not to far from here that I saw when I was flying. I would go myself but..." He gestured to Leo who was on the ground again, laughing his head off, muttering a string of random words like, "Frank.", "is a girl", and "dragon". Percy nodded.

"I'll go with, err..."

"Me." Annabeth cut in. "So, you know, we don't get trapped in a suicidal quest looking for a fire breathing giant, drenched in sewer muck in the middle of the meatpacking district. Again."

"One time and your labeled for life." She punched him playfully in the arm.

"I'll go too." Frank said, looking uncomfortably at Leo

"Umm, guys?" Hazel interrupted. "Most of the stuff we need is in that pile by the dragon. I mean, it's pretty thick so I'm pretty sure that we can take an few layers off without much damage. I think, anyway. If worst comes to worst I can summon more. It's all really deep, but this place is loaded! I barely scratched the surface with that little pile over there." She pointed to the avalanche of treasure sitting in front of the cave, which rumbled as the dragon trapped inside bellowed in outrage."

"I'll help with that." added Jason

"And I'll find a way to shut up our captain." said Piper, looking at Leo like this was the most daunting task of all.

"Alright. Hazel and Jason, Leo and Piper, Percy and Frank and me." Said Annabeth. "Let's go!"

They trekked on through the mountainous region, cutting the grass in front of them with their swords, and listening to Annabeth drone on about the physical geography of Northern Greece.

"... I would hazard a guess that this would be an Alpine Climate, but I'm not 100 percent sure, because it's summer so it's harder to tell. For so few climates it does have tons of flora and fauna though, like snakes, eagles, and-"

"Scorpions?" Percy guessed, taking a few steps back.

"Umm, yeah. How'd you-"

"There's one on the rock by your foot. _Get away." _Annabeth scrambled back and Frank jumped as though scorched. Percy stood stock still in fear. The truth was he hated scorpions almost as much as Annabeth hated spiders. Fortunately that wasn't a problem in Manhattan or Long Island, but now...  
The last time had been when Luke had taken out that pit scorpion and-  
Suddenly his side felt like it had been split in two. He collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest. His fingers were soaked in blood. Annabeth and Frank rushed over worriedly.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth, but her voice sounded oddly distorted. "Oh my gods. HELP!" she screamed, but no one was around to hear her. The air around him shimmered and a full scale illusion came into focus.

_A black haired boy stood in the forest, so close, so unaware. The blonde haired one opened the hole. His hole. So close. He crawled onto his shoe and felt him shudder. They always did. Creeping up the pant leg, he waited. The blonde one disappeared. That was his cue. He jumped onto the boy's hand and bit him, but he swatted him away. He leaped into the air, but the boy brought his sword down and-_

As soon as it had come, Percy's pain evaporated. His nausea disappeared and the blood on his hands began to slowly vanish.

"What the...?" He felt completely fine. Frank and Annabeth stared at him with their mouths wide open, and he realized something. Annabeth did too.

"But we're not in Tartarus!"

"How the-"

"Oh my gods."

"I saw a vision."

"The past?"

"The pit scorpion... and I was _it_..."

"At camp your first year, with Luke?"

"Yeah, but why..?" They both stopped and simultaneously looked at each other. They spoke in unison.

"_The arai."_

_"_Wait." said Annabeth, "Is it possible that before she died... one of them cursed us?"

"To feel all the pain we've ever inflicted..."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yup." said Percy, sounding braver than he felt. "We are in a _whole_ lot of trouble."


	8. Thalia VIII

**Hey guys, I know this is really short and it stinks and there's practically no dialogue at all, but tomorrow I will update, so... neoneagle requested a POV from Camp Half-Blood, so here it is. Isn't it a coincidence? Someone reviews and I post what they suggest. hmm... (hint, hint) Anyway, I incorporated some Lalia (is that even a thing?) into it for ya'll so, enjoy!**

**Yes. I am totally Rick Riordan, because obviously he has nothing better to do than write OOC fanfiction about a book he owns. (another hint- sarcasm. (I am really enlightening you guys today!))**

**I don't own, typos, OOC, sorry, blah blah blah, here's the story.**

Thalia

The wolves ran ahead of her, their footsteps crunching through the dry leaves. She ran a hand nervously through her spiky hair black hair. It was nighttime in the woods of Camp Half-Blood and alone on patrol duty, she had lots of time to think. Everything was so different now, without Annabeth or Percy. She would have given anything to have Percy, or Annabeth, or Jason back with them. Jason. She was still struggling with the concept of a brother. A real life brother. If he had been with her all her life, then who knew what could have been. That is until he was sent away on a suicidal death quest. The next time Thalia saw that Earth goddess she was going to rip out her stupid hair and stuff it down her stupid throat. Wow. She really needed to work on her insults if she was going to ever talk to Percy again. She checked her watch. It was eleven o' clock, which meant the harpies would come after her if she didn't get back to meeting place in time to switch with Clarisse. Thalia had reached the edge of the woods where she was supposed to meet up with her violent counterpart. The grass sparkled in the moonlight as she reached the top of the hill. No lights were on. No silly couples sneaking out after curfew. Tomorrow everyone would be up and ready for battle lessons. Athena's cabin had battle strategy where they examined all the places the Romans might attack. Hermes's place set up traps all over the entrances. Hephaestus built weapons and rifled through Bunker 9, looking for something, anything, to give them an edge over the Romans. Apollo's cabin practiced medicine day and night. Demeter evacuated campers as fast as possible, all the while remaking the Bunker into a safe shelter in case of emergency. Ares did what they did best, teaching campers how to fight. Artemis was slightly less schizophrenic as the other gods, but still had ordered the Hunters away for the time being. So Thalia had led them to the only safe place she'd ever known. But Camp-Half Blood was no longer a safe place for demigods. Octavian would be coming any day now with troops. Reyna was on the way, but if they didn't make it back in time... She had reached the pine tree. Peleus opened one eye and gave a snort before falling back to sleep.

"Lazy dragon." she muttered affectionately under her breath, and she went to sit down, leaning on the dragon's warm scales and looking at the boughs of the pine. Clarisse wasn't there yet, so she sent her wolves to get her. The warm breeze of the ocean wafted all around her, and Dean Martin carried up from the Big House. If she closed her eyes, she could forget about all the terrible things going on, and before she knew it she was asleep.

She was twelve years old again, the night they had met Halcyon. The creepy old man scared her, but not as much as the look in Luke's eyes as Halcyon talked about the way the gods had treated him. Like he could, he _would_ do something to stop them. The gods weren't great, but they were better than Chaos, right? Later that night she had kissed him on the cheek. It was meant to be totally sisterly, but it ended up being... more than that? She didn't know. The old man gave her a prophecy.

_But Someday you will find your family again._

The words rang in her ears. Then Luke discovered the fire and they ran out with Aegis. But Halcyon... before she knew it she was crying. Thalia never cried.

"He sacrificed himself. Why did he save us?"

The dream changed. The war had ended and Kronos had been defeated. But Luke... Annabeth had come in almost crying.

_She knows nothing. _Thalia thought to herself. _She hasn't been with Luke for all those days. She never knew him. Not like I did. She was too young. She has Percy and I have- I have no one._ She regretted the thought as soon as it popped into her head. She was a Hunter, and Annabeth was not. Never before had she questioned her decision to join the Hunt. The line she had said so many years ago came back to her.

"He sacrificed himself. Why did he save us?"

Suddenly, a vision popped into her head, one she had never experienced before. She could see, but when she tried to move, her limbs were stiff. Looking around, she could only see the ground and some fir needles and bark. She was a tree. A teenager with messy blonde hair and a scar across his face walked under the branches of the tree and sat down.

"Why, Thalia?" asked Luke, and she was surprised to hear his voice crack with emotion. "How could they do this to you? The gods, they're horrible. They made you this." He put his head in his hands, and she thought she heard him let out a dry sob. When he spoke again his voice was calm. "I'll avenge you. They'll pay for this." He stood up again and left. She wanted to call out to him, to tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't move, she felt trapped, constricted. Everything went black and she woke up.

Opening her eyes, she still felt trapped. Panicking, she felt netting surrounding her. She tried to cut it with her knife, but it wasn't there. Peleus was tied up next to her. A white face was visible, and for a second a strange thought flashed through her mind. She forgot her oath, she forgot who she was. One word before a odd smelling rag was put under her nose.

_Luke_

**Yes, I know it's terrible. So, should Luke come back? Your reviews will decide. :)**


	9. Reyna IX

**First off, I'm really, really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. Sorry. Anyway, in this chapter we're back to... Reyna! FYI, I probably won't update the Camp Half-Blood scene unless I hear back from people whether Luke should be alive or not. I am really conflicted! :( Check out my poll :). I'm sorry for referring to Zelos as an it but I did that in the last chapter and I hate switching so here we are. Have fun!**

**Seriously, I don't know who you think Rick Riordan is but I am not him. Sorry for OOCness and typos. Enjoy! (even though its completely wretched)**

**Reyna**

Her sword sliced at the demon but it simply cackled and reappeared behind her. Parrying its strike, Reyna struggled to remember the myth of the creature. Zelos... Something clicked. Zelos was the demon of jealousy. That's why it had turned into Piper, but why Annabeth? The demon flew above with great leathery wings. The creature itself unnerved her. Oily black hair was matted into a messy braid, woven with multicolored... ribbons? Looking closer, Reyna was disgusted. Old locks of hair were tied to the strands, straw colored or red with split ends. Somehow, Reyna knew it was the hair of other people; hair that was always disappointing compared to the hair of others. So they had chopped it off or dyed it and... She didn't want to know how Zelos had gotten it.

"You're pretty smart for such an ugly creature." The hag said, reading her mind.

"You're calling _me_ ugly.?"

"Yup, yup, yup! You don't like my hair? You should see my teeth!" Grinning widely, Reyna's PB+J almost made a reappearance. Besides two sharp canines, the rest were a motley collection of cavity infested, brace full, gap filled, plaque covered teeth.

"You know, sugar shouldn't be eaten on a daily basis." Reyna shouted as Zelos swooped overhead, black dress rippling in the wind.

"Yech!" Zelos shrieked and wiped its forked tongue. "Yech! Sugar is HORRIBLE!" it clapped its hands and a huge cobra appeared on the ground. "Fatten up snakey!" it called to the serpent. "Then Zelos will eat you up. Yup, yup, yup!" Reyna tried to slice the snake's head off with her sword but it didn't work. Stupid non-monster. Unfortunately, she recognized it. A Puff Adder. It disappeared into the grass, and she cursed, looking around.

_Responsible for some of the most snake-bite inflicted deaths in all of Africa, far exceeding its more infamous relative, the Black Mamba._

_Shut up, mind._

_Puffer venom is a cytotoxin. The venom breaks down tissue and spreads it to the rest of the body._

_I said SHUT UP._

_It is usually a slow break down of the body if there is no immediate medical attention._

_WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING WILDERNESS, FOR HADES'S SAKE SHUT UP!_

The snake struck out of nowhere, and she hit it down with a stick she had picked up. She cursed again. Then she saw it, right by the tree with... Nico. She had no choice. Taking the cooking knife out of her backpack, she stabbed the serpent. It flailed for a moment, and then was still. The adrenaline gone, all she felt was sadness looking at the lifeless snake on the ground. Scipio... had always been company. No matter how many times she lost her crushes (which happened _a lot)_, no matter how many times Octavion won favor in the Senate, Scipio was always there. She was important to him.

Suddenly, the demon swooped down and grabbed the dead snake in her clawed hands. Ripping off it's head, Zelos squeezed the juice out of the serpent and smacked her lips. Reyna was overcome with an incredibly stupid idea likely to get her killed. So, of course, she acted on it immediately.

"Hey Zelos! I have something for you!" The hag turned just in time to get a sugar package to the face. Luckily, Hedge liked to keep them in the bag for the gallons of coffee he drank each morning. Zelos shrieked and did a spit-take, which was not only disgusting, but dangerous when eating Puff Adder venom. The grass withered where the poison touched it. Then the demon did something unexpected. It dropped to the floor and changed. Jason stared back at her with gorgeous blue eyes. His blonde hair was swept back and windblown.

"Get- Get away from me." Jason laughed, and she felt like melting.

"Hey Reyna, come on!" He said, looking into her eyes. "It's me, Jason."

"No it's not." She threw more sugar and swiped simultaneously.

"SUGAR!" Jason screamed as he slowly turned to dust. "How could you!?" Zelos's dust disintegrated into the wind. Sighing, Reyna took some nectar out of the bag and walked over to Nico. He was out cold, but seemed to have grabbed something as he lost conscience. The photograph Zelos had ripped. It was torn in half, but she could make out the person.

Percy Jackson smiled back at her.


End file.
